


Wide-eyed Dreamers, and Wiser too

by violet_hour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Nerd!Harry, blowjob, grumpy!liam, life with roommates, slacker!louis, slight fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_hour/pseuds/violet_hour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Liam and Harry are roommates and a drunk Blue-eyed boy keeps braking into their apartment at inglorious hours of the morning and falling sleep on their couch. Harry can't bring himself to lock the windows. College!au. </p><p>For HarryTomlinsun! I really tried to incorporate as much as I could from both the prompt as well as the additional requests. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it! :)</p><p>Beta-ed by: degrassian66</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide-eyed Dreamers, and Wiser too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starksus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksus/gifts).



“Wellll,” Harry huffs into the phone, and Louis can just picture him hunching over his desk, jotting down notes as he barely even listens to Louis’, mostly pointless, blabbering. “It’s not that I don’t want you to, obviously.”

Louis flicks some crumbs to the floor. From his own table at the local coffee shop, his pout has just reached such levels of mastered perfection he’s actually a little upset Harry can’t see it. He just hopes he can make up for it by doubling the amount of exaggerated sighs he tosses into their current conversation. “It sounds like you don’t want me to,” he says stubbornly. Taking another sip from his cooling tea, he makes a bit of a face. “Is this more of your whole, ‘flatmate code of conduct’ shit?”

“It’s not shit,” Harry tells him patiently, and Louis can actually hear the scratching of a pen at this point. He’s surprised Harry’s even listening at all when his face is undoubtedly shoved in his Algebra book, or memorizing some other meaningless sonnet. Louis can’t help the tiny grin already playing at his features. Even with finals and looming due-dates, it’s good to know his rambling, whining – not to mention, usually irrelevant - phone calls still hold some moderate importance in Harry’s life. “It’s…”

There’s a brief pause, in which Harry mumbles something about quadratic equations, and Louis clears his throat loudly, trying in what he believes to be quite subtle terms, to steer Harry back on course.

“It’s not?” he asks doubtfully.

“Huh? Oh right,” Harry sighs, and the slight frustration in his voice just has Louis grinning wider. Well, so much for that perfect pout. “It’s effective,” Harry tells him, and Louis raises an eyebrow uncertainly. In what universe can a ridiculous ‘flatmate code of conduct’ actually be effective? Even just the name is sending red flags in Louis’ direction. Before he has time to share this concern, Harry adds, “Besides, Liam’s already pissed that I let you stay over the other night.”

Now is Louis’ chance. “Well,” he takes another sip of tea. “Doesn’t sound too effective then, does it?” He follows it up with a throaty “Hah!” and slap to his table, which has several patrons looking his way in mild levels of concern. He loves being right.

Through the phone, he hears another ‘hmmph’ of frustration as Harry says, “Well, it was, actually. Until you wouldn’t _leave_ …”

“I see we’ve ended up here again,” Louis leans back in his chair, folding his free arm across his chest. Why do they always seem to end up here, with everything being Louis’ fault. He takes a moment to reflect. Is it? Nahh. The world is just against him, obviously.

He shrugs boredly, “Apparently, this is my fault.”

Harry giggles, “Now we’re getting somewhere.”

Tipping his chair back and letting it fall forward with a clang, Louis wonders if he should even be bothered with going back up to the counter and complaining about his weak tea. “It’s not just his place,” he reminds, swirling the remaining dregs around his cup in tiny patterns. “It’s yours too.”

In all honesty, Louis finds Harry’s tendency to be a bit of a major pushover when it comes to Liam quite strange, considering Louis can’t seem to get away with anything.

“I know, but,” Harry mumbles and Louis hears the typing of keys now. Harry is probably working on another essay, or whatever ridiculously nerdy thing he manages to occupy so much of his time with. “…Liam says you’re too loud. Which, I mean, he does kind of have a point there,” Harry teases, and Louis can actually picture the little smirk that’s probably on Harry’s face. “Plus, he has to study. And so do I...”

“That’s why they invented libraries,” Louis tells him simply, still failing to see the problem. “He can go there. And I can help you study,” he grins, swirling his tea again, which makes him think of when he’s twirling his fingers through Harry’s hair, which makes him feel all loose and light and giddy, which is exactly what led him to calling Harry in the first place, even though he knows Harry, not to mention himself, both have at least five big tests to cram for this week.

Even through the phone, Louis can hear Harry starting to smile. “Oh, you’ll help me study,” he says lightly. “Is that so?”

Louis raises his eyebrows in mock defense. “You don’t believe me? Ask Zayn. No way he would have gotten that A on his portrait assignment if it wasn’t for me, you know.”

“All you had to do was sit there in a robe for thirty minutes,” Harry reminds. “That’s hardly the same as studying. Anyone could have done that, babe.” Louis’ face falls solemnly as Harry continues quite unabashedly, “Also, isn’t art sorta too subjective to really grade? They probably just give everyone an A anyway, right? For effort.”

Louis blinks. “Wow,” he says flatly, taking another sip of tea. “Thank you so much for not shattering that tiny bit of contentment I held onto so dearly. I knew you of all people wouldn’t possibly take that away from me.”

Harry snorts a laugh, “Sorry. I’m sure you looked hot in that robe.”

Leaning back in his seat, Louis shrugs, “It’s true. My hotness totally helped his grade.”

There’s more typing again and after another pause, Harry suggests, “Why don’t we just meet up tomorrow? We can get coffee and I’ll help you with Chem.”

“Why not tonight?” Louis sighs as he practically hits his forehead against the tabletop. “I’m bored.” He knows he’s being whiny, but he can’t help it. And besides, “Zayn sort of kicked me out.”

“Again?”

Louis nods against the table. “Niall’s leaving for the weekend, so apparently they need the place to ‘themselves’.” He shifts back up and gives his still-to-be-opened textbook another dubious glance. “I didn’t ask questions,” he explains. Slumming in his seat, Louis takes a moment to ponder his semi-pathetic existence. First his flatmate kicks him out for the tenth time in a week, and now his own boyfriend doesn’t even want him over. College sucks.

“Okayyy,” Harry mutters, and when he pauses again, a little longer than necessary, the corners of Louis’ mouth twitch up. Bingo. They’ve had this exact conversation so many times now that if Harry doesn’t realize Louis knows this part of the game like the back of his hand (which probably isn’t that great of a comparison really since Louis’ pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to pick his hand out of a line-up based on just the back of it) he’d feel a little sorry for him. “Hmm,” Harry says again and Louis takes that as cue to start gathering up his things and tossing them carelessly into his schoolbag. Harry’s stalling always means the same thing: he’s trying to sound like he’s thinking of another excuse as to why Louis can’t come over, but coming up short since he obviously wants him there just as much as Louis does.

He’s just shoved the last of his books into his bag, when Harry finally mumbles, “Fine. Come over. But if Liam gets angry, it’s your fault.”

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Louis stops by the trash to dump his tea before putting a hand to his heart in alarm. “Good lord. Thank you for the warning, Harold. I might just have to sleep with the lights on from now on.”

“Oh, shut up,” Harry laughs, before clicking off his phone.

Harry’s – and _Liam’s_ ; can’t forget to add that, lest Louis gets cursed to hell, _again_ \- flat is only a few blocks from his own. Unfortunately, Louis hasn’t accounted for the autumn chill to be hitting this hard this early in the season, and what normally takes ten minutes to get to, takes an additional ten as he has to stop and fumble (and dump out, and re-shove back in much to his annoyance) in his bag for a scarf and gloves.

Harry’s already opening the door when Louis jogs up the path. He’s got a little cap on, pushing his hair down so that his curls poke out the sides in that perfect little way that has Louis almost melting into a puddle of goo right here. Holding the door open, Harry says without preamble, “Liam says this is the last time.”

“Well, hello to you too, love,” Louis grins, leaning in to peck his cheek. Harry smiles sheepishly, which Louis takes as apology.

“You’re cold,” Harry tells him, taking his hand and leading him through the hall into the cramped living room.

“Probably has something to do with the semi-arctic temperature outside.”

“That sounds bad.”

Louis has just noticed Liam rounding the corner, heading right towards them. Letting his bag fall off his shoulder to the floor with a thud, he whispers, “I think it’s about to get a lot worse.”

Harry giggles.

Taking in a deep breath, Louis prepares himself for his polite and always cheerful greeting, but before he can even get so much as a ‘Losers say ‘what?’’ out, Liam is already frowning. “I’m sure you’re unaware,” he lectures, dryly. “But for those of us who actually _care_ , it happens to be finals week.”

Louis nods, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Are you writing a poem?” he asks. “Because I don’t think ‘week’ really rhymes with ‘unaware’ or ‘care’. Just saying.”

Liam blinks. “I have three papers, four exams, and two presentations due this week,” he explains, ignoring Louis. Bringing his wrist to his face, Louis pretends to check his nonexistent watch to try and time how long this was going to take. Harry snorts quietly. Liam however, doesn’t seem to notice. He’s staring, almost unblinking, at Louis. It’s a bit creepy actually. Louis looks for something to shield himself with. “Having to listen to the two of you giggle and gab,” Liam drones, “and whatever else it is you do, is distracting.”

“Giggle and gab?” Louis pinches his face in a way he’s sure isn’t even half as descriptive as the sudden icky feeling in his gut. “I don’t think I’ve ever giggled or gabbed.”

Harry makes a face to match, “Me neither.”

Noticing Liam looking him up and down contemptuously, Louis wonders what he could have possibly done in the course of the two minutes he’s been here to have already pissed him off. He gets his answer when Liam grunts, “You could have at least brought coffee, Tommo,” before marching off without a trace of airiness.

As he watches Liam disappear around the corner, Louis whispers to Harry, “Do you ever worry about him?”

“All day and all night,” Harry sighs dramatically, and Louis has just enough time to catch him as he unexpectedly drops into his arms in apparent exhaustion. “Oohf!”

Laughing, Louis wraps his arms around Harry tightly and smirks down at him. He twirls one of the loose curls poking out of Harry’s hat before ducking in for a kiss. His lips only just graze Harry’s when Liam calls out, “Jesus. Keep it down, at least.”

“Yeah,” Louis mumbles to Harry’s earlier response. “That’s probably for the best.” Helping Harry stand back up, Louis glances down to the bag at his feet. “I left my chemistry book at home,” he lies. “And I can’t go back and get it, otherwise Zayn will have a heart attack.”

Rolling his eyes in that unreasonably cute way of his, Harry pinches Louis’ cheek and leads them to the room’s small sofa. It always amazes Louis; especially when compared to his and Zayn’s own place, how perfectly pristine Harry and Liam’s apartment is. But then again, when you have someone as clean and tidy as Harry, paired with someone as nauseatingly anal as Liam, it shouldn’t really be that surprising.

“You can use my book,” Harry offers, reaching to pull his own off the spotless coffee table. “Should we study a bit?”

Instead of accepting the textbook; also in like new-condition even though Harry’s got his nose in it more times than not, Louis pulls a face, giving it a disinterested glance, “Study…?”

“That’s why you came over, isn’t it?”

“Welllll,” Louis says slowly, taking the book from Harry’s hand and dropping it back on the table. He smiles cheekily. “That was the excuse I gave you.”

Harry sets his hands on his hips, but Louis can still spot a hint of amusement showing through his furrowed brows. “Oh _really_?” he questions. “Okay, so then what was the real reason?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Louis brings a hand to his chin and pretends to contemplate. “Hmm,” he says thoughtfully. “I suppose I just can’t pass up the opportunity to piss Liam off some.”

“Well mission accomplished,” Harry nods. “As usual.”

Right on cue, Liam’s voice rings out from his bedroom, “Lads, please! Maybe I haven’t explained to you exactly how important this term paper is?” Louis can hear a rustles of papers, and some frustrated grunts from behind the door. He’s about to comment on how Liam should get a room or something, since Louis’ been here for ten minutes now and has yet to crack any sort of joke at Liam’s expense; which is just unacceptable, really. But Liam is already throwing open his door and marching back to them. His eyebrows are knotted together so characteristically that Louis is at the point where he believes that must just be Liam’s face. Shaking his head irritably, Liam groans, “Even the bloke next door making coffee in the morning is too loud. Keep it down, will you?”

“Maybe we should just go to the pub?” Louis suggests to Harry, both for Liam’s sake, and his own. He’s not really into hanging around Liam anyway, but especially not when he’s in one of his obsessive moods – which is pretty much always, actually.

Before Harry even has a chance to respond, Liam is already pushing at their backs, ushering them out the door. “That’s a great idea. See you later.”

Louis doesn’t even have a chance to gather up his things before the door is slamming in his face and he’s back in the freezing night air. He probably should have worn a heavier jacket.

Somehow being his flatmate seems to have given Harry either the strength to ignore, or simply overlook Liam’s frightful tendencies, because he appears to not even notice their change in atmosphere. Instead, he’s got his hands back on his hips again, eyeing Louis suspiciously.

“I thought you wanted to study,” he accuses. The cutest thing to Louis is probably that look of total sincerity on Harry’s face. It’s like he honestly believed there was nothing else on Louis’ mind on his way over, other than schoolwork. Louis really doesn’t get it, but Harry is simply adorable.

Wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chilly air, Louis carefully clarifies that, “No, _you_ did.” When Harry just continues to frown, Louis shrugs innocently and nods at the closed door. “Don’t really have a choice now, do we? The pub’s as good a place as any.”

It only takes another half a second for Harry to give in with a nod. He must have realized by now that it’s in everyone’s best interests really to just agree. As Harry begins to head off down the steps of the flat, Louis hangs back and reaches for the door handle instead. He doesn’t even get it open an inch before Liam’s face is peeking through the crack. Louis almost jumps back in fright. How does Liam do that? It just isn’t right. Or normal. “Now what?” Liam hisses. Pointing over Louis’ shoulder, he explains, “The pub’s that way.”

Louis blinks. “I need my bag.”

For some reason he can’t explain, Louis expects to be let back in to grab his things, like a normal person. Maybe he’s the one who needs his head examined? But when he doesn’t even get a foot inside the house before Liam is already tossing his bag out the door and slamming it back in his face, Louis decides that no, it is definitely Liam who should schedule a lobotomy.

From the steps, Harry is obviously trying not to snicker at the whole exchange. Louis scoops up his bag and grumbles, “I really hate your roommate.”

Failing to hold back his fit of giggles, Harry nods wholeheartedly. “He really hates you too.”

………………………………

The walk to the pub only takes about fifteen minutes or so, but by the time they finally get there, they’re chilled to the bone. Louis shivers as he holds the door open for Harry, quickly following in after him. It’s way too early in the season for this.

Inside is crowded and busy for the average Wednesday night, but then again it is finals week so Louis figures it makes sense. Makes sense that half the school is here having drinks rather than in the library doing any actual studying, that is.

After heading to the bar to order a few pints as Harry goes off to snag them a seat, Louis has a hard time finding him again a few minutes later. The place is really packed. Finally he spots Harry amidst the crowd at a little weathered table that Louis has to squeeze and wiggle his way to get to.

“Here you go, beautiful,” he says, handing Harry a bottle before hopping onto his stool and taking a swig from his own. “Ahh,” he smacks his lips. “Lovely.”

Harry clinks their bottles together before setting about, emptying his schoolbag onto the dusty table and reaching straight for his biology book. Louis rolls his eyes. Typical. “Right,” Harry hunches over his work, pen in hand. “I have at least fifty chapters to read by tomorrow.”

Glancing idly at his own unopened bag, Louis takes another sip of his drink. “Fifty, huh.” That’s impossible. No one in their right mind could possibly have dedicated fifty chapters to a book on ‘biology’. Could they? “You sure there’s even that many in there?”

Harry’s answer is to heave open his notebook in record time and rest his head on his hands, eyes flying over the pages so swiftly, it’s almost dizzying. Louis watches curiously for a minute, unsure if Harry’s actually reading or just practicing for some sort of rapid eye movement contest. Either way, he figures Harry needs to focus. “I should wait on my chemistry homework then,” Louis explains. “Wouldn’t want to distract you.”

“Hmm,” Harry mumbles distractedly, apparently too deep into his ‘reading’ to even spare Louis a proper response. Louis just rolls his eyes fondly. Nerd.

After downing half his beer, Louis guesses he might as well open his bag since he’s here. At least no one can say he didn’t make an effort. He manages to get his book onto the table, but he doesn’t make it much farther than to glimpse the cover before he’s suddenly so bored he almost wonders if hanging out with Liam would be more interesting than this.

Finishing the rest of his drink, he clanks the bottle back down on the table with a dull thud. “Okay. I’m bored.”

He isn’t quite sure what he’s expecting from the announcement (well, yes maybe he is) but it isn’t the half-hearted ‘Hmm,’ Harry hums in response. He’s going to need more than that.

Watching Harry turn a few more pages and jot down a few more notes, Louis grins before leaning forward, trying to block Harry’s light.

“Lou,” Harry groans, cutely-frustrated. He doesn’t even look up as he tries to shift his book around. “I really have to read this.”

“How come?” Louis pouts.

“I have a test tomorrow.”

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Louis reaches to take a swig from Harry’s own half-drunken beer bottle. “You _always_ ‘have a test tomorrow’.”

Harry does finally look up, and even despite his tight face of concentration, Louis can still see a bit of a smile poking through. “That could have something to do with the fact that we’re in Uni,” Harry reminds. “And there literally is a test _every fucking day_.”

“What do you need to know?” Louis asks suddenly, glancing down at Harry’s notes. He catches the words ‘meiosis’ and ‘mitosis’ sticking out and it makes him grimace. “Maybe I can help.”

Harry just smirks, not even trying to hide his skepticism, which Louis thinks is quite unfair. “What do you know about biology?” he asks. “More specifically, microbiology?”

“You misjudge me a fair bit,” Louis tells him, leaning back in his stool and crossing his arms. “I happen to know a great deal about ‘biology’.”

With a small sigh, Harry turns his book over so Louis can see the page he’s currently working from. Skimming it quickly, Louis instantly spots the detailed picture – actually the couple pictures; all seeming to grow in greater and greater detail – of the human body. Flesh, muscle, and bone. Listed to the left are what he assumes to be their respectable anatomical names, although he only recognizes a handful. Like ‘phalanges’. What kind of word is phalanges?

This slight setback doesn’t worry him too much. Instead, Louis raises his eyebrows playfully. He always knew studying couldn’t be all boring and serious.

“You need to know body parts?” he grins at Harry. Harry’s face clearly wavers and Louis agrees that it probably wasn’t the best idea to show him that particular page. “Well,” he says in all seriousness, “That I can definitely help you with.”

Harry has a moment to look from Louis to his book nervously before Louis’ hand is suddenly under the table and finding its way to Harry’s knee. Harry gasps quietly, his eyes widening briefly as he glances back at Louis, who’s smiling brightly. “This right here,” he squeezes Harry’s leg. “This is called the ‘knee’.” He can feel Harry’s hand try to half-heartedly brush Louis away, but Louis only moves higher up Harry’s leg. “And this,” he teases. “This one’s the thigh.”

“Lou.” Harry warns meekly, squirming a little in his seat. His eyes dart back and forth, but Louis doesn’t care if anyone else is looking. “What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you study,” Louis tells him, blinking innocently. “You have a test tomorrow, isn’t that what you said?”

Still eyeing him uncertainly, Harry squeaks a little when Louis squeezes his thigh again. “I guess this is what they mean by a ‘hands-on' approach?” he jokes.

Louis nods again before slipping his hand back to Harry’s knee. “Let’s review.” His fingers press into Harry’s leg. “What’s this?”

With a timid smile, Harry’s eyes are half lidded in that way that literally drives Louis mad. “My knee,” he says.

“Very good,” Louis tells him, his fingers dancing their way a little higher. “And this?”

“My leg.”

“Which part?” He squeezes it again, causing Harry to tense slightly, but his smile is still growing. Louis has to actually bite his lip to keep from leaning the rest of the way in until their mouths connect. His hand starts to inch higher when suddenly Harry catches him off-guard and says, “The femur.”

Louis falters, his eyebrows moving together. The what? “The what?”

“The thighbone,” Harry explains, laughing softly. “That’s the term we’re supposed to become ‘familiar with’.”

Squeezing Harry’s leg tight enough that Harry’s giggle turns into a gasp, Louis says, “Who’s the teacher here?” He reaches over to shut Harry’s book, and all that pretentious nonsense, out of sight. “And who’s the student?”

With a nervous swallow, Harry shrugs sweetly, “I guess I’m the student?”

“That’s right,” Louis tells him and he lets out a helpless snort when he leans forward, shoving his hand right up against Harry’s crotch. Instantly, Harry’s eyes widen to twice their normal size and he lets out another surprised gasp. Louis can feel his legs tremble slightly from his touch.

“Now, what about this?” Louis hums, his hand cupping Harry through his jeans. “What do you suppose this is?” He gently palms him for a moment and it really doesn’t take much for Harry’s dick to start to twitch beneath his hand.

Harry squirms, bucking his hips a little against Louis’ touch. There’s a pretty new flush glowing against his cheeks as he chews on his lip. “Louuu,” he whines, but the sound comes off a bit strangled.

“Oh right,” Louis nods thoughtfully. “It’s your dick.”

Finally closing the distance between them, Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek and slowly lets his hand wander back to Harry’s thigh, then knee, before he pulls it away completely. Harry is looking at him with those lidded eyes again; something Louis takes as a bit of a challenge. Having no choice but to willingly accept it, Louis moves forward to capture Harry’s lips with his own.

“Mouth,” he explains, quickly working Harry’s open. “Tongue.”

Harry huffs a giggle and leans in to wrap his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him closer.

“Fingers,” he jokes back, running them through Louis’ hair.

“Don’t you mean ‘digits’?” Louis teases. Harry huffs another laugh, shaking his head lightly.

When he pulls away eventually to catch his breath, Louis pushes Harry back over his book. “Well,” he says conversationally. “I think you’re ready for that test tomorrow.”

…………………………………………

“I already told you, Liam said no…” Harry whines as Louis follows him down the sidewalk a few hours, not to mention drinks, later. It was past midnight when Harry finally convinced Louis that if they didn’t get back so he could sleep, he was going to end up missing his class and test tomorrow.

That argument might have gotten Louis to leave the pub, but it still doesn’t mean he’s ready to leave his boy.  
“But Harrehhhh,” Louis groans even louder. “I have nowhere to go. My roommate kicked me out.”

“I’m sure he didn’t kick you out,” Harry smiles sleepily, falling into Louis as they brave the night air. “It’s your flat, too. Isn’t that what you always tell me?”

“Zayn scares me,” Louis mumbles, clasping Harry’s hand tighter and resting against his shoulder. Even if he can’t convince Harry to let him sleep over, at least this is nice.

Harry sets his head against Louis’ and his hair tickles Louis’ ears. “I thought Liam scared you?”

Shivering from more than just the chill outside, Louis nods earnestly. “That’s only ’cause I saw what he looks like in the morning.”

Harry laughs at that and Louis can’t resist smiling happily to himself. He loves making Harry laugh. In fact, aside from a few minor details, that’s probably his favorite thing in the world. His smile grows even bigger when Harry leans over to kiss his rosy cheek. “It’s not that I don’t want you there,” he promises. “Liam just really isn’t fun when he’s in a bad mood. And for some reason, you seem to be extraordinarily good at putting him in one.”

Louis blinks. Things just keep looking up. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a better compliment than that in my life, ever.” He wraps his arms around Harry as they stumble down the sidewalk. “Thanks, babe.”

Harry’s feet crunch over a few fallen leaves and he reaches over to tug at Louis’ scarf. “I like when you call me babe.”

“Babe,” Louis says again, even more giddily. He leans over to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

After a moment of silence, Harry finally gives in. “You want to stay over?”

Louis tries to disguise his gloating behind another sweet kiss. “Well, if you insist.”

“Do not wake Liam up,” Harry warns, and Louis’ really not sure anything is as cute as Harry trying to sound intimidating.

Scoffing, Louis pretends to be offended. “When have I ever? Honestly, whatever problems you and your roommate are having, they don’t have anything to do with me.”

“Actually, they all have to do with you, Louis,” Harry reminds him, leaning down and kissing his frozen nose.

…………………………………

By the time they make it back to the flat, the lights are off inside. A mischievous smile is already tugging at Louis’ lips, but Harry gives him a pointed look as he carefully shoves his key into the slot. Setting a finger to his lips, he glances back at Louis and hisses, “Shhh.” Louis brings his hand to his mouth and pretends to lock his lips and throw away the key. Rolling his eyes, Harry tiptoes his way inside.

Louis makes it maybe two steps into the house before the hall is suddenly blinding them with light and Liam is stomping his way over once again, looking frazzled and like he hasn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in about an age.

“Is it so much to ask for a little peace and quiet around here!?” he snaps irritably, his eyes narrowing themselves at Louis instantly.

All Louis can do is glance sideways at Harry as he begins to unwrap the scarf from his neck. “Is this a test?”

“It is for Liam,” Harry murmurs under his breath. “A never-ending test of his patience.”

Louis laughs loud enough that Liam looks as though he might faint from infuriation. Harry quickly intervenes.

“’Evening, Liam,” he asserts brightly. “How’s the studying goi–” but Liam holds up his hand to silence him, pointing his finger at Louis.

“No,” he says.

Still busy untangling his ridiculously long – but Harry picked it out for him so he secretly loves it, of course –scarf, Louis blinks in confusion. He looks from Liam to Harry and back again before pointing a finger at his chest and mouthing, ‘Who me?’ Even through his shirt, Harry’s fingers are cold as he fits his arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him closer. “He’s just sleeping on the couch,” Harry promises.

“Or your bed,” Louis whispers playfully, inching a bit closer. Harry just gives him a look. “Ok fine, the couch.” With as overly-saccharine a smile as he can muster, Louis turns to Liam. “I just need a place to crash tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam shakes his head at Harry. “Didn’t I say he was only allowed to come over _one night_ a week? And haven’t you already had him over like, three times so far?” He shakes his head again. “No.”

“Oh, Liam.” Harry sighs cheerfully, dropping his bag to the floor and heading for the kitchen. “I’m gonna make you some tea, okay?” Louis watches him go sadly, before turning back to face Liam, whose face has gone a bit blotchy. He has to spend the next few moments trying very hard to think of something not funny.

From the kitchen, cups and kettles are clanking about as Harry calls, “Lou! Can you turn the TV on, and make sure Liam doesn’t have any Lit notes in his hand? He’s been working on that term paper for ten days straight and I’m afraid he’s gone a bit loopy.”

“Well, I don’t know what the term paper has to do with that,” Louis says, instantly receiving a glare from Liam. "But sure." Gently, he reaches out and sets a hand to Liam’s shoulder. “This way, mate,” he leads them to the sofa, tucking Liam against him; much to Liam’s resistance, and rubs soothing circles to his back. “Shh, shhhh,” Louis whispers, as if he’s trying to calm down a screaming infant. “Now mind your head,” he coos, guiding Liam along. “It’ll be alright, you’ll see.”

When they get to the couch, Liam’s teeth are so tightly grit that his words come out even more strained than usual. “Get off me Tommo, before I smack you.”

His mouth dropping open in silent protest, Louis puts a startled hand to his chest and gasps, “Deary me. If that’s the way you treat houseguests then I can’t _imagine_ why none are ever over.”

He flashes a cheeky grin, but before Liam has a chance to respond, Harry skips back into the room. “Li,” he sighs calmly. “If I have to respect these ‘codes of conduct’, then so do you. And none of those, if I recall, allows you to continuously threaten my boyfriend. No matter how annoying he may be.” He winks at Louis, who sticks his tongue out in response.

“But you haven’t respected them either, Harry,” Liam argues, crossing his arms stubbornly as he falls back into the cushions. “It clearly states, ‘Louis is only allowed over one night a week’. ONE. And this is the third time in four days!” In apparent exasperation, he tosses his hands in the air. “And it’s finals!”

“He doesn’t have anywhere else to go!” Harry insists. Louis nods along vigorously, trying to add in a pout for sympathy, but this just causes Liam to narrow his eyes even further.

“Ok,” Harry mediates quickly. He’s tapping his fingers against his chin and Louis knows he’s trying to come up with a solution where everyone’s happy. Unfortunately those types of solutions don’t exist when you’re dealing with someone like Liam.

After nodding and brushing off a few silent ideas, Harry finally says, “If Louis can stay over just this one, last night… then. Then I’ll do all the dishes for a whole week.”

Without thinking, Louis raises a quizzical eyebrow and blurts out, “Don’t you do that anyway?” It’s only after the words leave his mouth that he realizes he just messed that one up. Oops.

Harry lets out a small huff of breath, giving Louis a face that Louis is sure he’s correctly reading as ‘ _You idiot!_ ’ Unfortunately for Harry, the face only seems to aid in giving them further away.

“Hey yeah, you do do that anyway!” Liam protests, catching on quickly.

Harry crosses his arms and frowns. “Thanks, Lou.”

With as innocent as a shrug as he can, Louis gives Harry a face of his own. It takes a second, but if the blush that starts spreading over Harry’s cheeks is anything to go by, then Louis’ pretty sure Harry’s correctly reading it as _‘I’ll make it up to you later…’_

Their little moment is interrupted - and really, what else is new? - by Liam, still frowning on the sofa. “Okay,” he states sternly. “If I let Louis stay over this ONE LAST TIME,” he makes a face as if to prove just how serious he is. But Louis notices a quick shift when Liam’s eyes begin to twinkle and a smile is suddenly playing at his lips. But it’s not a nice smile. It’s creepy actually. Louis winces. His eyes dart sideways to Harry, silently wondering if he’s as worried about Liam’s overall mental state as Louis. Harry however, just looks nervous. And for good reason apparently, because his mouth drops nearly to the floor when Liam finishes, “Then I get to have first shower every morning for a month.”

Harry splutters. “But, but! You take forever in there!”

“So do you!” Liam shoots back.

“Yeah, but I have more hair than you do!”

Liam crosses his arms resolutely. “It’s the shower or Louis has to leave.”

It really sounds like a reasonable enough deal to Louis. First shower? Really? That’s the best Liam can come up with? But when he looks over at Harry, fully expecting him to be smiling amiably and agree that Liam can take as long as he wants if it means his Louis can stay over, Harry is actually looking between the two as if he’s weighing out the pros and cons of the situation. Seriously!?

“Harry!” Louis gasps, honestly shocked. “I can’t believe you’re debating this.”

“Well!” Harry shrugs defensively. Now it’s Louis’ turn to cross his arms as he taps his foot in amazement. “Oh, fine,” Harry relents. Rolling his eyes at Liam, he snaps, “You can have the stupid shower.” Stomping back to the kitchen, he goes off to fetch their teas.

With a nauseatingly contented sigh, Liam folds his arms behind his head and leans back into the sofa. It’s so self-righteous, Louis would have enjoyed smacking him upside the head. The fact that he still needs a place to stay, which also means he’s got to somehow get along with his boyfriend’s roommate, prevents him. But only just.

When Harry returns, there’s an almost comical frown on his face. Passing them their cups in silence, he squishes himself down in between the two and grumbles moodily. Attempting a stupid enough grin that Harry will forget about his unlucky shower situation, Louis knocks their elbows together but Harry just glares at him like it’s all Louis’ fault.

………………………………………

Twenty minutes later, Liam has fallen asleep soundly on Harry’s shoulder and what was originally supposed to be Louis’ bed.

“Now what?” Louis whispers, a little peeved that Liam chose Harry to rest his head on. He really couldn’t have leaned the other way?

Glancing nervously, Harry whispers even quieter, “I haven’t seen him sleep in four days. I really don’t want to wake him.”

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” Louis hisses. “I refuse to sleep in Liam’s bed.”

“I wouldn’t really consider that an option,” Harry agrees.

Squishing himself even closer to Harry’s side and managing to not disturb the softly-snoring Liam, Louis attempts his best puppy dog eyes. “Well, then what. The floor?”

He watches Harry fight with himself briefly before giving in with a grunt. “Okay.” Louis is already grinning in satisfaction.

“Because these are extreme circumstances, out of our control,” Harry explains, “you can sleep in my bed with me.” Before Louis can even joke about how there probably won’t be very much actual _sleeping_ , Harry shoots him a look. “But don’t forget the ‘codes of conduct’. Liam is already pissed at me about you, okay. We can’t do _anything_ in that room. Or that bed. You got it? And I have a test tomorrow anyway.”

Louis sticks his bottom lip out as far as he can. Reaching over to swipe some fringe out of Harry’s eyes, he baby-talks, “We can’t even kiss?”

“Nothing.”

Leaning in teasingly, Louis grins as Harry tries to edge away before he realizes he’s still stuck in place beside Liam. Louis tries to continue pouting through his smile. “Not even a goodnight kiss?”

With a small giggle, Harry relents somewhat. “Well, maybe a goodnight kiss,” he shrugs bashfully. “On the cheek.”

Louis snaps his fingers excitedly. “Now that’s more like it –“

Pointing quickly to his face, Harry clarifies, “ _These_ cheeks.”

"Have it your way then," Louis grumbles.

After they’ve ever-so-carefully extracted themselves from the couch, the two tiptoe across the room. Liam however is dead to the world, so even though they glance back to make sure they haven’t disturbed him, Liam hasn’t moved so much as half an inch. Giving Louis a wink that’s maybe a bit too playful for Liam’s chastity belt conducts, Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him along to his bedroom. Louis can’t resist reaching out to pinch Harry’s bum along the way.

“Hey, what did I just say,” Harry warns mischievously.

“You said we couldn’t do anything in your bed.”

“No, we can’t do anything period.”

Louis rolls his eyes. When they reach Harry’s room, Louis is about to jump under the covers when he notices Harry leaving the door open a crack.

“Are you serious?” he moans.

Harry gives him a sheepish nod. “I can’t close the door if someone’s in here...”

“I feel like I’m back at home.”

Coming over to the side of the bed, Harry fluffs up his pillows and hands one to Louis. “You know,” he says, “maybe this is why Zayn keeps kicking you out?” When Louis narrows his eyes questioningly, Harry just shrugs. “You guys need to set some boundaries. Me and Liam have a system. As long as we both respect it, we get along relatively well.”

“Right. More like, you are just so whipped,” Louis suggests instead. “Or hoodwinked.”

“I am not.” Harry opens one of his drawers and tosses Louis some sweats to change into. “Here.”

Louis tugs them on and falls onto the bed, snuggling up as close to Harry as he possibly can. But he backs away quickly, raising his hands in exaggerated uncertainty. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he says, moving over so he’s not touching Harry at all. “Is this allowed?”

Harry sighs before rolling his eyes with a small grin. “Yes.”

Inching forward again, Louis slides even closer. “And what about this?” he asks as his hand slips down the sheets and finds its way to Harry’s crotch. Harry quickly reaches down to bat him away.

“Louis!”

“Come onnn,” Louis whines. “I’m so sick of studying, and classes, and not to mention your psychotic roommate. I want to do something.”

“Babee,” Harry groans, but he doesn’t let go of Louis’ hand. “Yes okay, he may be psychotic, but he _is_ my flatmate and I can’t fool around when he’s here. I just can’t. Can you respect that?”

“I suppose…” Louis sighs, reaching over to rub his thumb along the smooth skin of Harry’s cheek. “But what about me? I’m your boyfriend and I want to do stuff. Can’t you respect _that_?”

“Yes, I think so,” Harry smiles lopsidedly. “How about I show you tomorrow just _how_ much I respect that… Say around noon, when my exam is over and Liam’s still in class…”

Not giving Harry a chance to stop him, Louis leans in and presses a hungry kiss to his lips. He feels Harry start to squirm in protest, but Louis doesn’t care as he slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth and pushes his body up against him. They kiss until Harry finally breaks away, sounding a little breathless.

“’Night, Lou.”

“Night, Haz.”

…………………………………

It doesn’t matter how many times he changes seats in the gigantic lecture hall, or how many apps he downloads to his phone instead of watching the overhead projector, Louis just can’t concentrate the next morning. Then again it’s chemistry, so it’s not like it’s important anyway. He forces himself to jot down a few sloppy notes, but all he can think about is getting out of here for another week. Harry’s class runs longer than his does, so Louis’ going to have to kill some time before heading over. And besides, he knows no matter how dirty of a text he sends, Harry simply will not skip out early.

That still doesn’t stop Louis from sending him one anyway.

 _‘Will it be breaking any ‘codes’ if you blow me on the sofa?’_ With a satisfied grin, Louis heads over to the coffeehouse when his class finally finishes, and orders a latte. Grabbing an empty table, he spends the next thirty or so minutes trying to decode and rewrite his shitty notes.

By the time Louis’ phone buzzes, the last of his coffee is too cold to drink and his hair is starting to stand on end from how many times he’s pulled at it in an attempt to keep himself from chucking his lab book clean across the room.

It’s a text back from Harry. Finally. _’Not that I can think of ;) Come over!’_

Louis takes a second to collect himself before he suddenly widens his eyes in alarm. Whoa, this has never happened before. He was so deep into actually studying that he’s somehow still at this café drinking weak coffee, instead of naked on Harry’s couch! What the hell. College really does ruin you.

 _‘On my way’_ , he writes back quickly, realizing Harry’s text was sent fifty minutes after Louis’ own. Tossing his things carelessly back into his bag, Louis hurries out into the breezy afternoon shaking his head at the fact that Harry is literally _such_ a geek he doesn’t even check his phone until his class is over.

When he makes it to Harry’s, Louis finds him on the sofa with a cup of tea and a history book bigger than he is spread out on the coffee table. Louis drops his bags to the ground with an audible thud.

His mouth drops down with it. “No way,” he deadpans.

Shaking himself out of whatever trance he’d just been in, Harry glances at Louis confusedly. “What?”

Louis steps in, attempting to block the light from Harry’s view as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You are _not_ studying right now.”

“I just found out I have another text this week!” Harry practically squeals, grabbing his book and bringing it to his nose.

Falling onto the couch beside him, Louis groans into one of the overstuffed pillows. “But you know what studying does to you,” he whines. So much for that blowjob…

“It helps me get decent grades?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head in disagreement. “It puts you in book mode.”

Managing to spare Louis a glance, Harry raises his eyebrow. “Book mode?”

Louis nods.

“What’s book mode?”

Louis leans over, running a hand through Harry’s curls while frowning. “It’s when you’re more interested in reading, than…” he presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “…Other things.”

Harry shifts awkwardly. “Well, I wouldn’t say I was more _interested_ … It’s just that grades are real things I have to worry about. Not to mention, I totally bombed that test this morning.”

Louis shrugs, knowing full well Harry got an annoyingly high score, as usual. “Alright fine. Study.” He leans back in his seat and folds his hands behind his head. “I’ll just sit here quietly.” When Harry continues to looks at him, Louis smiles sweetly. “Promise.”

After a few careful blinks, Harry finally says, “I can’t study with you watching me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you want me to finish so we can do ‘other things’.”

Louis shrugs, pretending to be interested in the pumpkin and apple scented candles lining the table. “Are these new?” he asks curiously. When Harry doesn’t answer, Louis glances over. “What?”

“Sorry. I know I said to come over, but I'm just really stressing out...” Harry says again, but his eyes are shifting over to the front door with an unreadable expression.

Louis watches his gaze dart from the door to his book and back again, and just as Louis’ about to accept defeat and let Harry do his thing, Harry’s mouth is suddenly pressed up against his and kissing him sloppily.

That’s all it takes. Louis doesn’t even know how – and it doesn’t really matter anyway - but they’ve both ended up horizontal on the couch with Harry on top, his thigh in between Louis’, and Louis’ mouth marking a growing red spot on Harry’s neck. He can feel Harry’s erection against his thigh, and he’s sure Harry can feel his with the way his leg is pressing right up against it.

Sliding his hands underneath the back of Harry’s shirt, Louis scratches his nails along the warm skin all the way down to his hips. Harry moans quietly, a sound that sends shivers along Louis’ spine. He can feel clumsy fingers fiddling with his zipper.

The button of Louis’ pants has just managed to get undone when the door to the apartment suddenly bursts open. Harry pulls away fast and Louis blinks quickly, letting out a guttural moan when he sees Liam’s face. He is the master of bad timing…

Furrowing his brows, Liam’s eyes dart between Harry, and Louis, and the couch in clear horror. “What’s going on?”

“Liam.” Harry says breathlessly. Louis rolls his eyes but Harry scrambles away as if he might be able to pretend they weren’t just on top of each other. Running a hand through his messy hair, he forces a strained sort of smile. “How was class?”

Instead of answering, Liam points at Louis and says, “He needs to go.” Shuffling over to grab a soda from the fridge, he adds, “I have to study.”

With a snort, Louis leans over to kiss Harry’s cheek, causing Harry to push him away bashfully. “Louuu!” he hisses, a little too loudly.

“We could go to my place?” Louis suggests, his fingers dancing along Harry’s thigh and making Harry squirm around even more.

“Louis,” he pouts, giving him the absolute cutest of pleading faces. “I really do have to study. History is my worst subject.”

“Yeah, but -” Louis tries again before Liam is storming back in and pushing at Louis’ back to get him off the couch. “Out, please!”

Shaking Liam off him, Louis gathers his bag and snaps, “Well, I can tell why it’s so hard to get people to leave, with a welcome like that.” He sticks his tongue out angrily. Who is he fooling, he’ll never get along with Liam.

Harry gives Louis the face he’s identified as the ‘I’m sorry about my annoying roommate’ face. Walking him to the door, Harry frowns. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“But!” Louis protests. They’d barely gotten anywhere! He leans in to whisper, “What about... you know. What you were going to ‘show me’.”

Harry grins and leans in to wrap his arms around Louis, hugging him tightly. “I can show you tomorrow,” he promises. “And maybe again tomorrow night?”

Two for the price of one? Louis chews his lip greedily. He should take the offer. Hugging Harry back, he kisses his lips one more time and mutters, “I hate your roommate,” loud enough for Liam to hear. At least he hopes so.

………………………………

As Louis is making the trek back home, he gets a text from Zayn who reminds him that if he even thinks of walking through that door before tomorrow morning, he’s dead. Of course, Louis’ not sure if it’d be Zayn killing him, or the sight of him and Niall fooling around on the couch that Louis sits and eats on, that would do him in first. With a groan and no place to go, Louis heads over to the pub, deciding to drown his sorrows with a pint. Or five.

It’s well after midnight by the time he finally starts falling asleep at his stool. Gruffly, he hits his head against the tabletop. Life isn’t fair. And now he’s drunk and confused on top of it.

A little tipsily, Louis clambers down and heads out the door, starting his way down the street. Only he’s not taking a right to his place, he’s taking the left. Back in the direction of Harry’s flat. Stupid Zayn and his stupid boyfriend. No actually. Stupid Liam and his stupid rules. Louis would much rather be at Harry’s anyway. Why should they have to suffer just because Liam has some gigantic, permanent stick up his ass?

Before he really has time to think it through, Louis finds himself at Harry’s doorstep for the second time that evening. He looks around. It’s late, he’s tired, and while he knows Zayn isn’t actually going to kill him if he comes back home, Louis sort of actually enjoys being ‘kicked out’ because it gives him the perfect excuse to wind up back here, right where he is. Outside Harry’s door. The only problem he’s facing now however is how exactly he’s going to get through it.

Even with four pints addling his brain, he knows if he knocks, Liam will have a shit fit and probably use Louis’ head for a doorstopper. He also knows that his boyfriend is a serious nerd who turns his phone off ‘promptly at 11 o’clock’, and that Louis is only allowed to text him if it’s an _absolute emergency_. Even though Louis is standing out here practically freezing his ass off with nowhere to go, he’s still hesitant at calling this an actual emergency. At least not by Harry’s standards.

He should really invest in a key.

Louis’ eyes sweep along the front of the house until he notices the window leading right up to the living room. It’s sort of, maybe, relatively, close to the ground and there’s also a conveniently placed tree that he can use as leverage to help him climb up. It’s almost as if someone’s asking him to do this, really. The idea that the window might be locked filters briefly through his mind, but Louis’ semi-intoxicated state chooses to ignore it.

Once he’s gotten himself positioned near the foot of the tree, Louis takes another look and realizes his first impression might have been a bit off. The window’s maybe a smidge higher than he originally thought. Still, it’s workable.

Louis manages to get one leg off the ground before he misjudges his climb, slips, and almost completely falls back down. Catching himself on a branch, he can’t help chuckling at the fact that he almost just died trying to climb through a bloody window at two o’clock in the morning. It’s pretty funny actually. He laughs so hard that he almost slips again.

Another ten minutes and at least fifty times as many bark scratches later, Louis’ pushing the unlocked window open and slipping his way inside. Landing with a quiet thump, he scrunches his face soberly. Hopefully that wasn’t too loud. But if Liam had heard, it would have been maybe point zero seconds before he came running out and kicking Louis right back through the window he’d just climbed in. Louis’ pretty sure he’s safe.

As quietly as he can (which is a pretty big feat for Louis) he tiptoes his way to Harry’s room and creaks open the door. The light is off which means Harry’s either asleep or just falling asleep, and Louis kicks off his shoes before slipping into bed beside him. The minute his head hits the pillow, he feels Harry shift over.

“Huh?” he gasps. “Louis??” His voice sounds a little raspy, like he actually had been sleeping. Reaching over to the bedside lamp, Harry switches it on and floods the room in a dim light. Shifting up and blinking himself awake, he furrows his eyebrows in confused worry. “What’re you doing?” He glances towards the bedroom door. “How did you even get in here?”

Humming to himself, Louis clasps Harry’s hands and tries to pull him back down beside him. He wins a few moments later when Harry scoots back down, curling into him. As he waits for a reply, Louis nudges his nose against Harry’s cheek. “Window,” he giggles.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry rubs his forehead in confusion. “Wait – you climbed through the window? That’s like almost two stories.”

“Mmm.” Louis laughs again, pulling the blankets over himself and tucking them in. “Wanted to see you.”

“They have a telescope in the science building.” Harry’s yawn fails to hide a growing smile. “That might have been easier.”

“Shhh,” Louis mumbles, leaning in and wrapping Harry up so that he can nuzzle his neck. He presses a kiss to the skin and nips at it softly. “Shhh.”

Harry closes his eyes and after a few seconds, tentatively tilts his head to give Louis more room to work. “You know Liam is seriously going to kill me - not to mention you - if he finds you here,” he mumbles sleepily.

Louis bites down harder in response. With a small laugh, he slurs, “If you’re worried about killings, you. You should probably talk to your school advisor person... people… guy...? about possibly finding a new…mate flat.”

He curls up even closer and when he giggles again, Harry says, “Are you drunk?”

“No.” Louis shakes his head. Then he smiles. “I don’t think so.”

“What were you doing tonight?”

Pressing more kisses into Harry’s skin, Louis thinks about it for a second. “Math,” he decides, twirling Harry’s curls through his fingers.

“Math?” Harry glances over suspiciously. “What kind of math? You’re not even taking math.”

“Do you want to know what I learned?” Louis asks, glancing at him innocently and tugging softly at his hair.

Harry rolls his eyes lazily. “Is this where you’re the teacher again and I’m the student?”

Ignoring him, Louis twists a loose curl around finger. “I learned that when you add two shots of vodka to two shots of tequila, you get very happy drink time.”

“Oh,” Harry rolls his eyes lightly. “That kind of math, huh?”

Louis’ hand is slipping under the covers and reaching between Harry’s legs before his brain has time to process what’s happening.

Harry twitches, “What are you doing…”

His hand dipping into Harry’s boxers, Louis shrugs, “Nothing…”

“Louuu…” Harry’s breath hitches when Louis rubs his fingers along the skin of his hips. He knows what’s worrying him, and the light Louis noticed peeking through Liam’s door on his way in shows he’s still awake. But Harry must be dazed from interrupted sleep because Louis’ hand is slipping down further and Harry isn’t pushing it away. “I’m not supposed to be doing this,” he reminds.

“Shhhhh,” Louis says again. Pulling his hand back because he’s too disoriented to do things right, he quickly spits over his fingers and reaches back into Harry’s pants. It doesn’t take his fingers long to find their way to Harry’s bum and dip into the crack.

Harry twitches again and Louis feels him buck involuntarily, but Harry doesn’t say anything.

“Can I?” Louis blinks, one finger tracing along in teasing patterns.

Harry bites his lip, only hesitating one more second before he quickly reaches to fumble in his bedside drawer for some lube and then turn off the light, his cheeks already flushing. “We have to be quiet,” he whispers, shoving the tube into Louis' hand. 

“Good luck,” Louis grins, squirting some out before slipping back into Harry's pants and working a finger in.

Harry’s eyes roll back slightly and he grunts, grabbing a clump of blankets between his teeth to hide the noise. Louis barely lets him adjust before he starts slipping in another one.

Leaning in, he kisses Harry messily, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry doesn’t even bother fighting it; he closes his eyes and kisses so forcedly he’s pushing Louis’ head back. Louis feels him gently thrust against his fingers, taking them in, and Louis loosely rubs another one along Harry’s ass as he wiggles the two inside.

“I wanna blow you,” Harry tells him when he pulls off, his lips wet and red and his cheeks flushed.

Swallowing thickly, Louis can feel his dick twitch in anticipation. Carefully, he slips his fingers out as Harry starts crawling away, climbing over Louis and dragging the blanket down with him. Reaching for Louis’ waistband, Harry pulls both his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. Watching him lick his already wet lips, Louis catches Harry’s eye flash at him before he leans down and takes in the head of Louis’ half-hard cock. His mouth is warm and Louis groans the moment Harry’s lips touch his skin. It only takes one plunge of Harry’s mouth for Louis to reach full hardness. Leaning back against the pillow, he gazes down at Harry as he begins moving up and down Louis’ cock.

Teasing the tip with his tongue, Harry licks his lips and leans in to take as much of Louis as he can. When Louis hits the back of his throat, he gags a little, spluttering and pulling back some. Recovering quickly, Harry swirls his tongue as he goes down again.

Louis sighs and reaches to twist his fingers around in Harry’s hair. Massaging his head, Louis can feel as Harry dips low and then back up again.

“God this feels amazing, babe,” Louis hisses, and Harry just grins at him before pulling off with an audible ‘pop’.

“Shhh,” he says, and before Louis can argue, Harry takes him all the way back in. He’s not sure if it’s Harry’s dark eyes looking up at him, or the way his mouth slides so skillfully down his cock, but it’s not much later that Louis comes.

Harry chokes on it a bit, but he swallows most of it, pulling off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Sliding up the bed, he cuddles in close to Louis as Louis wraps him up tightly in his arms. He manages another sweet kiss to Harry’s lips before they both fall asleep tangled in each other’s limbs.

……………………………

He has an early class the next morning, and somehow Louis manages to not only wake up in time for it, but also before either Harry or Liam do. Kissing Harry’s head quickly, he tiptoes out the front door and off to school.

Things are looking pretty good until Louis takes a small detour back to his flat. One of Niall’s jumpers is on the couch - suggesting he’s still here, and possibly without clothing – so Louis creeps his way inside as stealthily as possible, using his hand as a shield in case he needs to block anything unsightly from his view. The coast is pretty clear however, and his small detour continues with him grabbing one of Zayn’s sodas from the fridge, dropping his bag in the hallway, and falling against his mattress where Louis promptly falls asleep, missing both his morning classes.

Harry’s text wakes him up some three hours later. _‘Why weren’t you in geography?! Are you okay, you left really early this morning.’_

Yawning, Louis reaches over to finish the soda he’d left on his bedside table. _‘Well it was either geography or sleep’_ he replies.

_‘Class is boring without you :/’_

_’Pretty sure it’s boring either way’,_ Louis scrunches his face a bit. Then he adds, _‘Come over?’_

 _‘I can’t,_ Harry says. _’I have class.’_

Louis rolls his eyes with a sigh, quickly thumbing back, _‘You always have class.’_

_‘I feel like we’ve been through this…’_

Not really wanting to ruin his decent day of sleep by talking about class any longer, Louis changes routes. He types, _‘You have a really amazing mouth.’_

There’s a pause. Then Harry writes, _‘Don’t make this dirty…’_

 _‘I wasn’t trying to,’_ Louis lies. _Just stating facts._

_‘…My bum feels weird.’_

A shiver runs through Louis’ stomach as he remembers his fingers wiggling around inside Harry. He bites his lip. _‘Empty, you mean?’_

_’Yeah lol… Something like that ;) ’_

_‘What time’s your class over?’_ He’s sure Harry must have told him this a million times, but they’ve both accepted long ago that Louis will simply never remember. _‘I could come over.’_

_‘I have to study :/’_

_‘That excuse can only work so many times you know,’_ Louis reminds, shifting up into a sitting position. His head is pounding a little from all the drinking last night, but it’s definitely not the worst hangover he’s ever had.

 _‘It’s not an excuse,_ Harry explains. _It’s the truth. You’re a distraction and I have two exams next week.’_

Deciding to just abandon the texting, Louis calls Harry instead.

“I was in the middle of writing something,” Harry says after the third ring. Louis can hear him turning pages, undoubtedly wasting no time in getting right to his silly schoolwork.

“I want to see you,” Louis pouts, and he hopes Harry can hear it through the phone.

But if Harry hears it, he doesn’t pick up on it. “I look pretty much the same,” he drones.

“That’s why I want to see you.”

“Don’t be cute. Liam’s here. He locked the door…”

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Louis shrugs, “So unlock it.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Louis’ pretty sure Harry’s just making up some lame excuse so that he’ll leave him alone to study, so he picks at his nails patiently as he waits to hear whatever it is Harry comes up with.

“We had sex.”

Okay. Louis scrunches up his face. Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting at all actually. He nods carefully. “I remember.” Then he adds, “And we didn’t really have ‘sex’, it was just a blowjob.”

“Oral sex is still sex,” Harry tells him.

Louis shakes his head, wondering if maybe those pints were still messing with him since he really can’t seem to understand where this is going. “I don’t get what this has to do with Liam. Did he -?”

“I broke the code!” Harry practically shouts, causing Louis to jump in surprise. And then groan when the sound vibrates off the walls of his thumping head.

“Noise, Harold…”

“We had sex in my room when Liam was there!”

Louis can hear Harry’s slightly erratic breathing through the phone, and he blinks. “So can I come over?”

“No!” Harry squeals.

Louis knocks a soft fist against his head, hoping to drive the rest of the alcohol from screwing up his brain. He really needs to catch up here, he’s so confused. “Did you tell him what we were doing?”

“Liam?” Harry gasps. “Are you insane? Of course I didn’t!”

“Then what does it matter?”

Harry falters. “What?”

Louis sighs. Maybe it’s not the alcohol. Maybe it’s just Harry. “If you didn’t tell him, and I didn’t tell him,” he clarifies, “…then how’s he going to know you ‘broke the code’.” Louis air-quotes the phrase while rolling his eyes to himself. “He doesn’t.” He really can’t believe he has to pretend to take this code thing seriously.

Harry hums mutely. After a pause he says, “I just feel bad about it.”

“Don’t,” Louis suggests. “He doesn’t know.”

“I guess…” Harry’s quiet again and Louis stands up to stretch. Harry’s trying to pretend he’s stalling again, so Louis takes it as cue and stumbles over to his closet to find a clean shirt. After sniffing a few crumpled ones from the floor, Harry finally says, “Liam did tell me no one was allowed through our _door_ until after his midterms are over…” Louis rolls his eyes at Liam’s obnoxious cockblock tendencies, not catching the emphasize Harry put in the sentence. Until he tentatively adds, “But I hear you might know a way around that one…”

Louis smiles, pulling a shirt over his head. “Is Liam asleep?”

“Liam doesn’t sleep, remember? But he’s in his room and I think I heard the words ‘Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, _fucking Romeo_ ,’ not too long ago,” Harry laughs. “So I think it’s safe to say he’ll be in there probably the rest of the night.”

Pursing his lips together, Louis asks, “What exactly are you implying, Curly?”

“I don’t know…” Harry’s got that sweet little teasing tone to his voice that Louis simply loves. “Just stating facts.”

“I almost broke my back climbing through that window, you know,” Louis feels it’s necessary to point out.

Harry sighs lengthily, and Louis can hear him turning pages again. “Guess I’ll just go to bed then if there’s no reason to stay awake?”

Slipping some shoes onto his feet, Louis quirks an eyebrow eagerly. “Are you sure Liam’s in his room for good?”

Harry pauses a beat. “No.”

“Good,” Louis laughs. “I want to see the look on his face.”

“Well that makes one of us, I guess,” Harry mumbles. “So…are you coming over or what?”

Louis pretends to think it over before he decides, “Might as well.” He reaches in the fridge for a chocolate bar that has **NIALL** written on it in big bold letters, and tears it open, popping a piece into his mouth. “Backs are overrated anyway.”

“Then why do you always want me on mine?” Harry giggles. “Byeee,” he says before hanging up.

Eyes growing twice their normal size, Louis hastily throws the rest of his stuff into his bag and shoves his phone into his pocket. Hurrying out into the crisp autumn air, he finishes the candy bar and really hopes Harry knows that they’re definitely going to have to re-enact that last little bit when he gets there.


End file.
